Thunder
by girlface
Summary: “Lorelai,” he says stroking her face with his left hand. “You would be surprised at what can drown out the sound of thunder.”


*****This story hasn't changed I just went through it and fixed some mistakes, still would like reviews to figure out about an epilogue or more chapters though!!**

I don't own them. If I did I would have enough money to own the box sets lol.

Oh and I didn't have time to review this (any more than skimming through looking for the errors the computer picked up) so please forgive any errors.

Rating is MMM just like the sound people…please enjoy and don't forget to review!

It had been the perfect night. Lorelai had been sitting at Luke's for at least three hours and was just enjoying the time spent with her best friend. It had started out with some light banter, followed by a rousing rant about how Lorelai might as well start paying rent since she wasn't leaving. That short conversation had led to a few 'dirties' from Lorelai, but things slowly calmed back down. Then the rain came.

It had started out as a sprinkle, but as time wore on, it had become a heavy downpour. Most of the customers had been smart enough to leave before it got too torrential outside, but not Lorelai, because that would have been too easy.

When the rest of the diners had left, she and Luke had resumed their poker game from a few weeks before. That's what Lorelai loved about Luke, his willingness to do anything for her. Yes, he may be gruff, and put up a fight, but deep down, she knew. She knew he was the one to be counted on, that he would always be there. Be it a quick fix to her house, or a simple game of cards, he was there, always had been and always would be.

After a loud clap of thunder, Luke looked up and saw a look of fear in her eyes.

"Wow, the unflappable Lorelai Gilmore does have a crutch. I can't believe you're scared of a rainstorm. Was that why you've been hiding out in here, refusing to go home?" he questioned, as he chuckled softly.

"It's not the rain. Strangely enough I love rain. It's the heavens opening up and letting go. That's why there's a rainbow at the end of a storm. To remind you of these promises and possibilities," she said as she smiled back at him.

"So what then, I saw that look on your face, if it's not the rain." He was cut off then as another louder clap of thunder broke into their conversation. He sees her flinch and feels her move closer to him. Knowing he has now found the culprit he held her tightly to his side. "Gotcha," he said, "so it's the thunder that does it huh?"

She looked up into his eyes. Has she been imagining it? Lately, there seemed to be so many moments happening between them. It always felt like one step forwards, two steps back. Something, or someone, to always interrupt them. But was it only in her mind?

Looking down, she tried to shake off the feeling and lightly put out an answer to his question.

"I guess I've always been scared of thunder. I mean, there's not really anything you can do to drown out the sound of it. It's just loud and uninvited. Besides, nothing that is that loud can be good, right, well besides fireworks" she tried to joke.

He tilted her chin up to his and looked her in the eyes. He watched as the look in her eyes changed from contemplative to one of longing. He watched as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she searched his face for an answer. Smiling down at her he brought her face closer, so their lips were millimetres apart and quietly answered her question.

"Lorelai," he said, as he stroked her face with his left hand. "You would be surprised at what can drown out the sound of thunder." She moaned, a deep and breathy sound, before his lips collided with hers. It was soft and sensual, yet animalistic, filled with all the years of hidden longing.

She tilted her head back as his lips begin to explore her neck and jaw. Taking her hands, she gently places them on his cheeks and slowly guided his face lower, his kisses now being guided to the valley of her exposed cleavage.

Rolling her head back further she moans. "Luke" she sighed.

He looked at her through a haze of lusty eyes and long brown lashes. His face betrays how hard it is for him to keep his mouth from hers, even for a few short seconds.

Another clap of thunder can be heard and she moaned. It was not a piteous moan but one of the longing she felt for her best friend. "Please," she begged him.

Looking her in the eyes, he slowly took her hand and led her to the curtain. Holding it back he waited, allowing her to make the decision of whether or not to take things upstairs, and to another level. Stopping, Lorelai looked up at him and cupped his cheek with her other hand and kissed him. Staying only for a moment, Lorelai led Luke up the stairs to his apartment.

As they entered and make their way towards the bed, the lights flickered. She was caught off guard and almost fell to the ground. Steadying her, Luke laughed lightly in her ear.

"It's getting late Lorelai," he said as he looked at the clock which was displaying 11:37 in big red numbers. "Why don't you take the bed?"

Pulling him to her before he could say any more she kissed him. It was so sweet and sensual that Luke whimpered when she starts to pull away. He could feel her smile against his mouth as her lips come back to his with more passion.

Slowly she pushed him down on the bed and continued to kiss him. Straddling his hips she continued her assault on him. Little by little, Lorelai slowed her kisses, and moved to lay in the crook of his arm beside him on his tiny single bed. He gently ran his hand up and down her arm, playing with her hair, which was cascading down her body. He scooted over towards the other edge of the bed dragging her to the middle. Looking into her eyes, he silently asks permission for what he was about to do.

She gently raised herself up onto her elbows and returned the look that Luke was giving her. Gently nodding to him, she watched as he began to pull them off the bed. Standing before her, he gently toed off his boots and began to undress her.

He barely looked at her as he began his slow assault. Starting at the top, Luke gently took out the elastic that has been holding her hair back. It had been partially out already, leaving some of her dark locks to cascade over her body. Ruffling her hair so that it spanned over both shoulders, he continued down to her blouse, which he unbuttoned at an exasperatingly slow pace. When the blouse was undone, he slid his hands under the material running his hands to her shoulders and downwards, letting the material glide off her body. As he went to unhook the front of her bra, there was another clap of thunder. Moving his hand over her heart he laid it there. Locking gazes he went no further until her heart has calmed down. Flicking the front clasp open, her strapless bra, fell in a pool at her feet.

Instead of exploring her newly exposed breasts, Luke keeps his right hand on her heart, and moved his left down to flick the button of her pants open. Sliding the zipper down he can feel her thighs clench together. Since he was still looking in her eyes he can tell that this is not a request for him to stop, but an invitation to touch her more. Her heart is beating quickly again, but this time it is from his touch, and from her yearning. Trailing his right hand down her side it met her left hip. His left hand glided gently over to her right hip from its resting place and his hands leisurely trailed down her thighs taking the denim material with him. He eased her down onto the bed, and bent down in front of her easing the purple pumps off her feet. Gently rubbing her tired feet, he pulled her jeans off her body.

Standing back and breathing shallowly, he is finally able to look at his work. Lorelai, who has taken the time to ease herself back on the bed against the pillows, looks to him like a masterpiece. She was resting against the pillows, with her beautiful dark hair making a great contrast to his white pillowcases. Her body was in a half sitting position, her arms behind her, helping to prop herself against the pillows. Her legs were lying straight out across his bed, with her ankles demurely crossed. She was breath taking. She was everything and so much more, than Luke could have ever dreamt. Pulling off his shirt, he slowly sat at the end of the bed and glided his hands up her legs until her knees were bent. Letting one leg stay in that position, he took the other and began his plans for the night.

She was hardly breathing, watching as he bent her knees and placed one of her feet on the bed. The other he has taken and was now massaging. Leaning her head back against the pillows she moaned. It had been a long day at the inn and her feet were tired, but more so it had been a long time since a man touched her and she could feel every nerve in her body awakening. She lay there and let herself feel every never ending as his fingers and hands continue to caress her foot, and gasped as his mouth joins in. His thumbs were rubbing up and down the centers of her foot while his hands squeeze it from the sides. His mouth was following the action, kissing from her heel, up her instep, and then slowly kissing and sucking her toes. His left hand continues to brace her ankle as his right hand slowly traveled up the inside of her leg towards her knee. His mouth has not stopped its assault and was continuing with kisses, which had now worked to her ankle and up onto the top of her foot.

She had some how lost traction and her head was now laying on the pillows, her butt now pushed up against her foot, which was pushing into the bed. She didn't know how he could make her feel like this, leaving her to wonder if anything has ever felt this good, or if any man could do this to her? As she thought, she felt him placing her foot down into the mattress. As she is about to whimper her protests, she feels him pick up the other foot and start the process over again, his attention now focused on the opposite foot.

His mouth was a wondrous thing. His tongue ran along her, followed by sweet kisses, and gentle nipping of his teeth. He followed this up by grazing her skin lightly with his short fingernails, running his nails up and then skimming his fingers downwards in a zigzag pattern.

She felt him place her leg over his shoulder, his hands still rubbed the outside as his cheek caressed the inside, his 5-oclock shadow tickling the inside of her leg. She didn't know when it happened but her hands had taken up a life of their own. Both fists were on either side of her body grasping tightly to his bedding. She threw her head back and moaned as he placed her other leg on his other shoulder and rubbed each side of his face on either side of her thighs. She could feel his breath hot and wet on her center. He was running his hands up and down her legs trailing up from her knees to her thighs and back down. After a few more strokes he slid his hands up and ran his hands up and cupped her ass, and pulled her down to his face.

He was mere centimetres away from her center yet he chose to focus on her upper thighs. Turning his head from side to side, he nipped and kissed the insides of her thighs, as close as he can get to her centre without touching it. His mouth was driving her crazy, and his hands, which still cupped her ass, feel like magic. She wondered how he was able to multi task the way he was. His mouth doing such wondrous things to her legs while his hands and fingers are massaging her ass.

He looked up at her then, and she sees all the things he wanted to do to her written all over his face. She moaned loudly as Luke smile widened. "Turn over" he growled at her.

She doesn't have time to think of how close he is to her center and how much she wanted him there, as he flipped her over and laid his body on top of hers. She could feel him straining against his jeans, his erection pressed into her ass through the denim material. She couldn't think about that further though, as his stomach became flush with her back and she felt his hot breath on her neck. She felt his hand run up her side as his other braced himself on the bed, lifting him just slightly off of her.

She buried her head in the pillows and whimpered. He felt so good pressed up against her. He was sucking her skin just under her earlobe and laving his tongue over her burning flesh. Gently he pushed his nose into the skin and nuzzled her. Her body was on fire. He tenderly kissed her shoulder before lifting up a bit more. Switching position, he braced himself with his opposite hand and began to caress the other side of her body, now kissing the other side of her neck, which was partially buried by her hair.

Moaning, Lorelai raised her ass and pushed into him hard. He moaned and then growled, pushing himself back into her, pushing her back down to the bed. Lifting up and bracing himself with both hands he started at the bottom of her spine, kissing and licking his way up.

Lorelai was flushed. Her body was on fire and the only cooling it got was the occasional soft blowing Luke did after nipping at her skin. She whipped her arm up, clearing the bed of all pillows and laid her arm above her head and looked to the side breathing in and out deeply.

She was about to speak when he trailed his tongue over her thigh and up her cheeks, stopping to bite the delicate skin there. Continuing his ministrations, Luke licked and kissed, bit and rubbed her ass. When she didn't think she could take it any longer, he sat up and pulled her so she was partially in his lap.

She has never felt so vulnerable before. Her ass pressed into his erection but her body was hanging off of him, hands braced against the bed. He moaned her name and she felt him caress the arch of her back that was present due to her position. He attached his mouth to the top of her right hipbone and started sucking hungrily. It was such a sensual feeling, a pressure point she was not aware she had. His sensual massage was making her wetter than she thought possible. She felt him start to let up and trail his tongue along the top of her thong and then latch onto the other hipbone. She couldn't help but be turned on. The feeling was overwhelming, and the knowledge that she will have two matching love bites as a reminder, is awe-inspiring.

With this thought she let go. She has been clinging to every bit of strength in her but she knew she was lost. Her fists clung to the sides of the mattress as she arched into him harder, her internal muscles clamping together. Her pleasure was immense. She had never had an orgasm that had not been brought on during sex or at least manual stimulation. She noticed he was no longer sucking her skin, but was panting heavily as he held her hips pushing her down into him.

When the feeling started to ease, Lorelai slowly slid from his grasp and laid back down on the bed, her breathing shallow. His hand was rubbing circles on her back and he was breathing the same way she was. He gently lowered himself to her side, still rubbing her back. She turned her head to him, and they kissed sweetly. She raised off of the bed just enough for Luke to lay on his back Lorelai climbing on top of him. The kiss continued and the fiery feeling rose again. Her hand has been gliding up and down Luke's chest, up his neck into his hair and back. On its final decent, her fingers raised slightly trailing her nails down his skin. Moaning loudly, Luke flipped them and stilled above her looking at her breasts, which were rising and falling rapidly.

"So beautiful," he murmured.

"Kiss me," she breathed out.

Kissing her softly, he bit her lip tugging it between his teeth hard enough to slightly raise her from the bed.

"Oh God, Luke," she exclaimed. Pushing him off her, she quickly got into a kneeling position, in front of him and starts to yank at the button up fly of his pants.

"So hot, you're so hot Luke. God you make me so hot," she moaned.

Finally having opened the pants, she slid her hands over his hips and rolls the material down, watching, but avoiding the bulge in his boxers. He stood to take off the boxers, but couldn't bare to lose contact with her. Pulling her off the bed he pulled her up so her legs were around his waist and kissed her fiercely as his pants pooled around his ankles. They stayed like that, with her arms clinging tightly around his neck and his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, kissing like they were each other's oxygen. Slowly lowering her onto the bed, Luke looks at her in all her beauty. She was everything he had ever wanted and could dream of. Her skin was flushed, and her eyes showed the ecstasy she was experiencing. Her bottom lip was slightly puckered from her constant biting and their constant kisses.

Sitting on the bed he slid off his socks, then moved over her. Never breaking eye contact, he rolled her thong down her shapely legs. Her head hung back and her eyes closed. Moaning, she slid her body closer to his. They kissed sweetly, with him hovering above her. His hand glided down her body as they kissed, gently teasing her peaked nipple, circling her firm breast. His mouth followed the movement, and he kissed down her neck and circled her nipple with his soft kisses. Licking the puckered skin, he gently sucked it into his mouth. His other hand was resting on her neck stroking the skin gently and occasionally entangling itself in her hair. Releasing her rosy nipple he moved to the other one, and repeated the process. Lowering himself to lay beside her, he continues his assault, his now free hand trailing down to her hipbone.

With his mouth still attached, he looked up at her and they shared a blazing moment. It was a moment of truth as both of their emotions, so well hidden over the years, were free for the other to see. Mirrored in each other's eyes was love, trust and passion. Releasing her from his mouth he raised himself once again and kissed down the valley of her breasts heading towards her heat. Making a stop he sucked her belly button, laving his tongue in and out, swirling his tongue around, sucking her skin in and biting her teasingly. Continuing on his journey he stopped at the slight hair that covers her sex and grazed his cheeks on it. Sliding his hand down her leg he gently bent her knee, and then places her raised leg over his shoulder. With one hand balancing himself on the bed, and the other caressing her other leg, he tasted her.

Her taste was like no other. She was the sweetest thing he has ever had, he could live for weeks on her and her alone. Not to mention the way she moved and the sounds she made. It made for an even more appealing thought. She was wriggling underneath him. Moaning his name over and over. He had barely started and he felt her muscles tightening. Sucking hard, he stroked his hand back up her leg and inserted a finger. She bucked up against him and he inserts another. He was lacking oxygen but was having trouble breaking his mouth from her. Removing his mouth, and apply his thumb to her scorching hot center he encourages her. Whispering soft nothings he encouraged her to seek her release. With the loudest moan he has ever heard, her internal muscles clenched onto his fingers nearly breaking them. He was so aroused he could barely think. He knew he needed her but couldn't stand the thought of this ending.

When her body has relaxed she reached down and drug her fingernails along his cheek. Whimpering, he turned his head into her hand letting her caress him. She cupped his face and brought him up to her, looping her leg around his waist and her arms around his neck she looked him in the eye and whispered to him.

He was sure he was dreaming but it came again louder this time, "love me Luke, please love me." Her gaze was steadfast and he felt his inter walls collapse, no longer holding back scared of all the love he felt for her.

"Always Lorelai, always," he said lowering himself to her. They kissed sweetly as he entered her. He moved his hand to brace her head as the pillows have long since been tossed across the room. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back into his hand. Her leg hitched higher on her waist and they both moaned at the contact. Her hands trailed along his face feeling every hair, ingraining the feeling into her brain. The feel of his stubble on her hands encouraged her and she moved into him more. Their pace was slow and steady, yet deep and hard.

He raised her leg higher along his hip and her breath hitched at his new angle. "Luke," she cried out her head tilted back in ecstasy. He could feel her clamping around him and he raised her head so they were looking in each other's eyes. They gazed at each other, her other leg now riding high on his back as well. She was lost in the feelings he awoke in her and the depth of emotion she had for him. Holding his gaze she cries out again. "Luke." She was becoming intelligible, her shaky breath and her moans warping her words. Her body was clinging tightly to his and she lost it. Her body clamped fully on his and she couldn't fight it any longer. Her eyes closed and her head pushed back into his hand and she moaned long and loud.

He was driven to the edge. Her beautiful eyes sharing her desires with him before closing in bliss, her arms and legs wrapped tight around his body. Her loud moan and the feeling of her walls clamping him were his undoing. She milked him for all he was worth and he collapsed on top of her. The feeling was overwhelming. It wasn't just amazing sex. He felt it, he finally felt complete. All his life he has wondered what he was missing but it was this. This feeling of contentment, of love and security.

He rolled off her holding her securely to him, letting her bask in the emotions she was feeling. She took a deep breath and exhales. Looking at him she smiled.

"Hey," she whispered smiling at him.

"Hey," he smirked back.

She smacked him lightly in the chest and then pulled him back to her. "Quit smirking mister because next time when I'm not so overcome by your amazingness I will rock your world," she said snuggling into him.

"If only you knew Lorelai, you've always rocked my world," he said kissing her forehead.

A crack of thunder is heard and she looks towards the window, noticing the clock in the meantime. "Oh my God," she gasped. "Has it been storming like that this whole time?"

"Yup," he said with a proud grin.

Grinning back at him she points at the clock near the window. "We came up here two and a half hours ago."

"Yea, it's kind of late huh."

"Luke, I don't think you're understanding me. Two and a half hours Luke, two and a half hours you made love to me, made me moan your name, made me." She stopped then, blushing furiously, not wanting to say the things he had done to her body.

"I was inspired," he said smirking again.

"You were amazing," she sighed.

"All God given talent," he laughed.

Another crack of thunder sounds and she gets on top of him. "God, I totally forgot about the storm," she said laughing.

"I told you there were ways of drowning out the sounds of thunder," he said huskily.

"I think I love loud noises now," she said, giggling before kissing him hungrily.

So that was it, my first foray into the unknown dirty world of Luke and Lorelai. Hope you all enjoyed. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue but I'm not sure so you should definitely leave me a review of what you thought of the story and if I should do one more chapter (clean, dirty or somewhere in between) or just end it here.


End file.
